Probe systems may be utilized to test the operation of a device under test (DUT). In such probe systems, an imaging device, such as a microscope, often is utilized to collect an optical image of the DUT, such as to facilitate alignment of one or more probes of the probe system with one or more probed locations of the DUT.
The DUT may be tested at elevated temperatures and/or under controlled environmental conditions. During such testing, thermal gradients may exist and/or extend between the imaging device and the DUT, and these thermal gradients may cause variation, or flicker, in the optical image that is collected by the imaging device. Such variation may make it difficult to collect an accurate optical image of the DUT and/or may make it difficult to accurately align the probes with the probed locations of the DUT. Thus, there exists a need for improved probe systems and methods for collecting an optical image of a device under test.